


Prompt #050 Anger

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single person in the Kuchiki entrance hall stopped talking immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #050 Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #050 Гнев](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127170) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



**Anger**

"Don't touch him!"

A glass shattered. Somebody gasped.

Every single person in the Kuchiki entrance hall stopped talking immediately.

It was Rukia's birthday, and there was a party being held in the Kuchiki Manor. She didn't specifically like those parties - they happened every year - because they were just a reason to spend money, show off, and be crowded by distant members of the family that she hardly ever saw. This year, though, she was also celebrating her fiftieth anniversary with Renji, though the actual date of their anniversary was a few days after Christmas, but they'd rather not have two parties when they might as well combined them into one.

And as per normal, Ichigo and Toshiro Kurosaki had been invited. The Kuchiki family were used to their appearances by now, though some of the elders did greet them every year as if they had never met before, but generally they were accepted as part of the extended family - not blood or marriage related, but Rukia and Byakuya didn't give a damn, so nobody really said anything.

"How dare you!"

A door slammed. Somebody whimpered.

The sound of hurried footsteps across floorboards approached.

Neither of the two Kurosakis were ones for parties, but they made an exception for birthdays and other important events. As they were both taicho they could get out of most things, so the Christmas Dinner in the first division was usually the only evening that they semi-dreaded each year. Now that Byakuya was the captain commander it wasn't too bad - Yamamoto had been old and boring; Byakuya at least knew to supply a small bit of alcohol to keep people entertained.

From his position on the floor, Toshiro could see every little detail of anger in his husband's posture - his gritted teeth, narrowed eyes, his firm stance and the way his free hand clenched at his side. His other hand was holding a middle-aged man (in appearance) up against one of the walls by the scruff of his kimono, twisted in the fabric and all by ready to let go. The man was holding his own hands up in surrender, sheer panic on his face, but Ichigo's gaze held no mercy.

Toshiro sighed through his throbbing mouth, his newly-loosened tooth wiggling dangerously as he pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself down. The mark on the side of his face was going to cause a horrid bruise in the morning, but his thoughts were only on preventing his husband was killing the offender in the most terrible way possible.

"Let him go, Ichigo," Byakuya called from across the room, sweeping into the hall in a way only he could do.

"No," snarled the fifth division taicho, not even glancing in the man's direction. "He doesn't deserve to be let down."

Byakuya took one look at Toshiro's disheveled form and then sighed, reaching forward to place a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Let him go, Ichigo," he repeated. "And tell me what happened."

The man against the wall made a strangled noise at this. _Guilty as charged_ , Toshiro thought, having no sympathy. Ichigo let go of the man and backed off, stepped over to Toshiro in a heartbeat. He ignored Byakuya's request and instead brushed his fingers up against his lover's cheek, frowning at the hiss he got in reply.

"Please don't tell me you've lost a tooth."

"No," Toshiro reassured, trying to calm the situation. "Almost. Unohana can fix it."

"She better," the ginger ground out, his anger returning to him in waves. He turned to glare at the two Kuchikis, wrapping an arm around Toshiro's waist. His husband rolled his eyes at this but didn't wiggle away, and Ichigo rubbed his side in thanks. "We're going." He nodded to Byakuya. "You've got a room full of witnesses here - get information out of them. I'm taking Toshiro to the fourth."

Seeming to understand, the captain commander nodded back. "Keep me informed."

Ichigo snorted softly and shunpoed them away.  



End file.
